


Raiders

by Nalyd



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Dinosaurs, Flash Fiction, Gen, Ixalan, Pirates, brazen coalition, protean raider, sun empire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalyd/pseuds/Nalyd
Summary: On the continent of Ixalan, the forces of the Sun Empire fight viciously to repel the coastline invasion of both pirates of the Brazen Coalition and vampires of the Legion of Dusk. Eztli, a commander of the Empire, has been notified of a pirate capable of skinshifting, a magical art typical of some imperial shamans which allows the user to temporarily shapeshift into other beings they've encountered. Outraged by the knowledge of a pirate having learned this ability, Eztli and his team set off to bring them and their crew to swift, sharp justice.





	Raiders

**Author's Note:**

> “Raiders” is unofficial Fan Content permitted under the Fan Content Policy. Not approved/endorsed by Wizards. Portions of the materials used are property of Wizards of the Coast. ©Wizards of the Coast LLC.

Hidden by vegetation, Eztli peered out at the flurry of activity happening on the beach. A group of about fifty pirates scurried around, setting up tents and dragging boxes and canisters around. Behind them were six beached longboats and a black, ominous vessel, anchored in the little bay.

Eztli’s bareback mount snorted, and he felt the tension rise as the contingent of wild dinosaurs he’d guided through the jungle awaited his command, huffing and batting at the ground. He glanced at them; it was a weird assortment of herbivores and carnivores, big and small, bulky and lean, but for a warrior of the Sun Empire, such a sight was all but unusual.

He caressed his sheathed sword, eager to cut down the cruel invaders. He bit his lip, waiting for the signal; Yaotl and Necahual were moving their small army to the opposite ends of the semicircle of trees that encompassed the beach.

He was unusually nervous; the previous raid against this crew had gone awry when, according to Necahual, a pirate had morphed into one of their massive dinosaurs.

To think that a mere pirate would learn skinshifting, Eztli lamented, keeping tight control on the wild dinosaurs. He’d fought alongside the brave shamans of Tilonalli before and respected them. To have a scurvy-ridden, clueless pirate imitating their art was an insult to the Consuming Sun itself. This time, there would be no massive carnivores for the pirate to morph into. Eztli smiled, confident that the battle would be over quickly.

Three prolonged bird screeches pierced the air from the left end of the beach, drowning out the pirates’ cacophony of grunts and huffs. Yaotl was ready. Soon after, so was Necahual.

Eztli drew his curved blade and tugged on his bonds with the dinosaurs. Kill them all, he urged, spurring his mount forward with his knees. As he burst from the jungle, he let out a shriek of rage, lifting his sword to the sky. The pirates all turned, scared and unprepared, and scrambled for their weapons.

His forces were upon the enemy within moments, striking down humans and goblins alike. A few sirens took to the skies, but Necahual’s trusty bow would see to them. 

As the dinosaurs rampaged through the camp, Eztli dispatched another goblin and surveyed the chaos. He felt a heavy thud just behind him and spurred his mount forward. Something large flew through the air just behind his neck. He spun around to face a tall, muscular orc armed with a bloody flail. The orc pressed forward, swinging the metal ball at his mount, forcing the warrior to give ground.

The orc swung downwards and missed, and the weapon smashed into the sand. Seeing an opportunity, Eztli charged her.

Before he could strike, something small and feathery rammed into his side, sending him careening onto the sand. He scrambled to get back on his feet and saw a small, bipedal dinosaur do the same, just a few feet from him. The skinshifter!

He ran towards it, but the orc placed herself in his path and narrowly missed him with another swing.

“Yaotl! The shifter!” he yelled, pointing at their target. His companion saw, understood, and charged. As Eztli dodged another blow, he saw the dinosaur’s form change back into that of a one-eyed pirate armed with a scimitar to confront Yaotl. He committed its form to memory, then focused on the orc as the flail almost parted his head from his body.

Enraged, Eztli dashed at the orc, catching her by surprise. She leveled a punch at him, but he ducked and slashed at her leg, grinning as the blade cut through her tough skin.

The injured orc fell on her knee and tried to swing her weapon again, but a large arrow embedded itself in her chest and toppled her to the ground. Eztli turned to see Necahual nod to him, bow in hand.

He called back to his mount, and the raptor emerged from the chaos. He leapt on its back and looked around. Most of the pirates were dead, the camp and longboats were no more, and almost all the dinosaurs had scattered.

The remaining pirates had grouped and were holding their ground against some raptors. Eztli recognized the pirate among them and charged. Leave him to me, he commanded.

He reached him and slashed. The shifter fought back, but he was on foot and bleeding, and was quickly overpowered. Eztli sent his scimitar flying and his mount pinned the pirate to the ground. He dismounted and pointed his sword at his neck.

“It’s over, shifter,” he spat.

The pirate chuckled. “You’re really going to get me killed someday.”

Eztli’s eyes narrowed. “That day is today.”

The pirate looked up at him and smirked. “Look around. You’re outnumbered.”

Eztli obliged, searching for Yaotl and Necahual.

He didn’t see them. He did see a pirate cut down the last raptor, though. He was alone with a mount, against a handful of bloodthirsty pirates.

He gritted his teeth, refusing to surrender. His blade pushed against the pirate’s skin. “Take another step and your shifter gets it,” he threatened. The pirates didn’t move.

“I’ve got news for you,” the trapped pirate called. Eztli looked down.

“My name’s Decker, I’m the First Mate. And I’m not a shifter.”

“Liar. I saw you-”

“Not me. Them,” he said pointing at Eztli.

Behind Eztli.

He spun around, fearing a sudden blow. But there was no one there, except for his mount, which was staring at him.

He stared back at the dinosaur’s expressionless face. The dinosaur that had accompanied him there. The dinosaur he’d fought alongside.

The dinosaur he’d gotten separated from, in the midst of the battle.

Eztli opened his mouth to yell, but the shifter also opened its mouth, with a different purpose.

And Eztli’s cry died with him.


End file.
